


Dance with me

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Night's Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--------------------------------------<br/>"What do you mean with 'Horizontal dance'?"<br/>--------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**“Have you ever been in a feast?”** asked Pyp when the toast for Lord Commander finished. The common Hall was full of brothers, singing and drinking, and Grenn took him outside for a while. It was nice stealing some minutes in private with each other, sometimes.

 **“I’ve been in some peasant gatherings, when I lived in the farm. There was food and ale once a year.”** Pyp remembered great celebrations in The Reach. A multitude of delicacies for highlords to eat and drink, while the mummer’s troupe played comedies. What Pyp enjoyed the most of great parties was music and dance. He was the best dancer of the troupe. Certainly, what Grenn said sounded nothing like that. Then he imagined himself in a peasant gathering around the fire, telling stories and singing in Grenn´s lap. His heart pounded in joy.

**“It sounds nice. Do you know how to dance?”**

**“No.”**

**“Dance with me”** The request was so spontaneous and quick that took Grenn by surprise, and when he realized, he was already standing in front of Pyp.

**“No, no, no, oh no, Pyp!** **Please. I’m too clumsy. I can’t dance.”**

**“Come on, I don’t care if an aurochs is too slow for dancing.”**

**“I’m no aurochs”**

**“See? You have no pretext for avoiding dance. Let me show you”**

Once again, Pyp got him. It was impossible for him to say no to his witty mummer. Brothers inside were singing a soft ballade about love lost and found. Who cared? Pyp thought he did not even need music to dance when he was with Grenn.

They advanced to a clear space at the outer terrace of the hall.

 **“First of all, relax your body. I’m not going to eat you, _unless you ask me to_.”** Pyp grinned deliciously… Of course, Grenn did not get it. **“Then, put your hands on me.”** This sounded weirdly good to his own ears. Not a long ago, it was impossible for Pyp to even imagine that phrase without shivering, but now, there he was, asking Grenn to hold him. This made him happy **“This one on my waist, and the other, holding my hand. Do you like it?”**

How would not Grenn like the idea of holding Pyp in his arms? Maybe, dancing was not a bad idea after all **“Sure. Is it fine like this?”**

 **“Yes.”** Only then, Grenn pressed himself lightly against Pyp. _“Gods, this feels glorious!”_ they thought **“Now, do as I do. This is like sword fighting. Once you learn the basic stuff, you can invent your own fancy moves… Just be careful not to step on me, please.”** Pyp guided Grenn slowly.

_One, two, three…_

_One two, three, turn._

_Bow down… One, two, three._

This was easier than they thought. Pyp taught his lover some basic steps and simple turns, and after that, Grenn had learnt enough for adjusting the pace.

**“Are you ready for a faster rhythm?”**

**“Yeah, let’s do this, Pyp!”**

They did not even listened when songs got silenced inside Castle Black hall. They continued dancing and laughing, now with this new vertiginous speed, dance had become deadly funny. At the end of the last turn, Grenn took Pyp’s waist and lifted him up like a feather, using the momentum to keep turning while he kissed Pyp, sweetly and deeply, just as they used to. The mummer intertwined his arms around Grenn’s neck and kissed him back, still smiling. Firstly, they did not pay attention, but there was a strange noise beyond his voices and his steps. That _something_ grew louder and became a happy roar when they kissed. Maybe it was just their imagination. When they parted, they finally turned around to understand it.

 

 **“Gods! What is wrong with you all! Since when are you there staring at us, brothers?”** By now, Grenn’s face had almost the same color of his beard.

 **“Satin, stop! Enough! What do you mean with “horizontal dance?... Oh, stop giggling like a little girl!”** Pyp knew this was going to be a persistent conversation theme among the stewards… All of them, gathered in the terrace in that moment, just like the rest of the builders, stewards and rangers of the Night’s watch.

 **”Jon, what do you find so amusing? You, literally, bastard!”.** Their friends already knew about their love, but this revelation of Grenn dancing lightly with Pyp was beyond everybody’s wildest dreams.

 **“Sam, you?! I never thought you capable of this.”** Cheers were a strange expression, coming from some brothers, but when Pyp saw those faces, he knew this would not be soon forgotten.

 **“Even you, Edd! I can’t believe what I’m about to say, but, Stop laughing, Edd!!”** Grenn could not be more embarrassed. **“All of you, STOP LAUGHING OR I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR STUPID FACES!!...**

**Oh…**

**Lord Commander, Ser Alliser, Maester Aemon...”** Grenn gulped.

 **“It is a high privilege bringing to you some quality entertainment, My lords.”** Concluded Pyp with an elegant bow and a bright smile across his flushed face, saving the day for everybody **“ehmm… Happy Name Day, Lord Commander!**


End file.
